Faro
'''Faro' is the southernmost city in Portugal. History Duel of Faro Lady Sif managed to track the Kree Vin-Tak to the city of Faro, engaging in a fight in one of its piers. Vin-Tak managed to hold his own against Sif, blocking her sword with his Truncheon. Sif managed to hit Vin-Tak in the chest, damaging the device that he used to pose as a human and turn his skin from blue to pink, and making it lose the liquid nitrogen that used as fuel. Vin-Tak used this as a distraction, hitting Sif with his Truncheon and making him lose her memories. With Sif now at his mercy, Vin-Tak threw Sif to the sea, and attack the balloon stand owned by a man named Cardozo, in order to steal the valves from the helium tanks and repair his device.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Fire at the Beach A group of teenagers spent a night around a fire in the beaches of Faro. Bruno and Tiago spoke about marshmallows when they noticed a woman walking out of the water. The woman, Lady Sif, stated that she needed to find "Kava". Tiago, believing she meant about someone named Kava, apologized, as he did not know who it was. Sif left, but Tiago followed her, saying that a pretty lady shound not be alone. Tiago offered to help Sif find Kava and anything else that she needed, but as soon he placed his hand on her shoulder, Sif pushed him away, making him fly across the beach. Taigo ran to help his friend, and asked Sif who she was. While leaving, Sif simply answered that she did not know. Chase of Vin-Tak Police Custody Phil Coulson and Melinda May went to a police station in Faro, where they approached Officer Carvalho for watching over Lady Sif. Carvalho told them that he received orders from the prime minister's office to do it, and revealed that he convinced Sif to stay when he told that he had found "Kava", a name she was looking for, and that he was going to come and meet her. Coulson reminded Carvalho that he was not Kava, but Carvalho only told him that he was glad of not having to tell her that. Before Coulson and May left, Carvalho reminded her to take Sif's Sword from the booking area. Coulson then went to speak with Sif, telling her that he was not Kava, but he was a friend. Coulson even reminded her how she called him, "Son of Coul", and showed him pictures of the last time she was on Earth and they worked together. Sif apologized for not remembering him, but she revealed that she knew basic things of her general life, such as being from Asgard. However, she could not remember her own name, the reason she left Asgard and came to Midgard, or why she was wearing hides instead of armor. Coulson promised to help her solve everything, and a clue would appear soon. At that moment, May arrived with a video in Twitter that Skye found, showing Sif fighting a man they day before, though she could not remember it. Sif realized she was a fighter, though May was impressed that the man could hold his own against Sif. Coulson reminded Sif that the last time she was on Earth she came to capture Lorelei, a rogue Asgardian, so if that man was one too, that would explain his strength, and May pointed that even if he was not, the man was dangerous, as evidenced by Sif coming from another planet just to find him. As they saw the man defeat Sif, Coulson pointed that he was more than dangerous, and he wondered what was the man after. Hospital Supplies Vin-Tak entered a hospital and approached the nurse at the counter, who asked in Portuguese what could she do for him. Vin-Tak demanded her to take him to the place where they kept supplies, powering elements and fuel. The nurse did not understand him, so he grabbed her. Believing she was challenging him, Vin-Tak warned the nurse not to fight him, as somebody on Earth had changed and he was going to hunt them. Now in English, the nurse asked Vin-Tak what do he wanted from her, but as Vin-Tak's skin turned blue, he told not to worry, as she would not remember. Vin-Tak then used his Truncheon on the nurse, removing her memories. Video Analysis Phil Coulson took Lady Sif back to the Bus, where Skye, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz showed them other videos of her fight, having analyzing them frame by frame. Sif commented how much she enjoy the part where she cut her opponent. Fitz and Simmons determined that the man was wearing a mechanical device on his chest, and Sif's Sword cut through it, making it leak a liquid that they hoped to be blood, as it would give them a lead about the man's identity. Coulson ordered to go to the beach with Lance Hunter and Alphonso Mackenzie to conduct a forensic investigation, while Skye and Bobbi Morse talked to witnesses in order to track the man down. Simmons informed that her science division had brought to the mission heavier suppression artillery, advicing to contain the man before asking any questions to prevent him from escape like Raina did in Puerto Rico. She also informed him that new I.C.E.R.s were in development, much to the surprise of Fitz, its original designer. Simmons clarified that the mechanical design of the weapon was still unparalleled, but they were developing a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula. Fitz asked if that would be dangerous, but Simmons assured that it would be effective, as given the elevated threats they were coming across, they could not risk having an ineffective weapon. On Site Investigation Phil Coulson and Melinda May took Sif back to the pier where she fought against an unidentified man. Sif complained that she could not provide valuable information due to her amnesia, but Coulson quickly assessed the situation and determined that Sif was in an undercover mission judging by her clothers, given that her usual armor was more conspicuous. Sif asked if she wore armor most of the time, and then if that meant that she was a warrior, to which both Coulson and May pointed that she was a great warrior. Coulson tried to comfort her, saying that Sif was just missing details, and that she surely remembered things about Asgard. Sif tolf him that she only remembered basic lessons learnt as a child could. He then asked if he remembered the name of her sword, but she did not. May tried asking her about Thor, making Sif smile and chuckle nervously. Sif revealed that she did not recognized that name, but it made her smile. Coulson dismissed the situation, saying that they could not explain the mysteries of the Asgardian brain, but May chuckled herself, saying that she could. Meanwhile, Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter and Alphonso Mackenzie conducted a forensic investigation on the area where Sif and the man fought. Hunter was unable to see any sign of blood, and asked Fitz if there was an special light to see blood. Mackenzie mocked him, calling Hunter , and asked if he enjoyed the investigation. Hunter then told him that everyone liked a good mystery, and that meant they were going to have new challenges. Mackenzie believed that meant that Hunter was accepting the permanent position that Coulson offered him, and Hunter justified by saying that Coulson was a man down now and he liked Coulson, despite Mackenzie's reservations about him. Hunter noticed something odd in a lamppost near the place where Sif's opponent was exactly when Sif hit him during the fight, and pointed to a mark in the lamppost, barely touching it, but making it fall to the ground. Hunter, with his hands raised, said that he barely touched it, something that Mackenzie believed, as he would have never thought that Hunter would be able to do that. Fitz took a sample of the lamppost and contacted to Jemma Simmons, uploading the sample to a Forensics Scanner in order to make her analyze it. He told Simmons that the substance that came from the man's chest probably was not blood, and Simmons promised to check it. Hunter then gave a pat on Mackenzie's back, reminding him what he said before, that everybody liked a good mystery. Amnesiac Nurse Bobbi Morse and Skye arrived at a hospital in order to investigate the man that fought against Lady Sif on the beach, and Morse asked a janitor to look for someone who spoke English. Skye was surprised that Morse spoke Portuguese, but she confessed she was not an expert, though she considered it to be a pretty language. Also, Morse found it difficult to discern if someone was lying when speaking in Portuguese. Skye then asked if she was an expert on that, and Morse asked for clarification, especially if Skye meant to ask if she was an expert at lying or at telling if someone was lying. Before Morse could answer, Skye told her that she believed Morse was probably an expert at both. The head nurse of the hospital arrived, asking Morse and Skye if she could help them. Morse revealed they were looking for anyone that could have been injured at the pier during the fight, or for someone who may have seen the man involved. The nurse took a look at the video footage, but she did not recognize the man. She also told the two agents that she could ask if there had been someone injured, as the nurse who had been working earlier was ill, and they were short-staffed, so it could take a while. The ill nurse, who was behind the counter, asked for her name to her colleagues, making Morse realized she had lost her memories, just like Sif. Liquid Nitrogen Lady Sif continued to help Melinda May while asking details about both life on Earth and her own forgotten past. Sif could not understand how May did not serve a king, and wondered if she served her own king as a warrior. May told her that they knew for sure that Sif served Odin as a warrior, and that she had met him multiple times, making Sif blush. Sif and May approached Phil Coulson, who was interviewing a man named Cardozo, the owner of a balloon booth at the beach. Cardozo recognized Sif, calling her a dangerous monster, but Sif told him that she was not a monster, though she was dangerous, toward those who deserved it. Speaking down, Sif asked Coulson if she actually was dangerous to those people or to everyone, but Coulson assured her that she said it correctly. Sif continued to intimidate Cardozo to make him answer Coulson's questions, though Coulson calmed him down asking him to tell them what he saw after the fight. Cardozo told them that the man that fought Sif went for the helium tanks, and took its valves. Jemma Simmons contacted Coulson from the Bus, telling him that the substance that Leo Fitz had sent her and that came from the man's chest was not blood, but liquid nitrogen, so the lamppost that Lance Hunter broke had been frozen and simply cracked. Simmons guessed that the man was carrying a supply of liquid nitrogen, and Sif actually damaged its containment hardware. Coulson realized that the man needed Cardozo's valves to repair that hardware. May asked for a reason to carry nitrogen, and Coulson told her there were multiple possibilities, such as fuel or as a weapon. May believed that he may have needed it to breathe, but Sif was sure that only seven intelligent species required nitrogen for breathing, and none of them were humanoid. Realizing that Coulson and May found surprising that she remembered such a fact, she explained that it is something she learnt as a child. Bobbi Morse called Coulson to inform him that she and Skye had evidence that the man that fought against Sif was at the hospital, but the place was big, so he could be hiding there. Coulson informed her that the man was looking for nitrogen, and hospitals used to power their surgical equipment, so he told her to start searching there. Blue-Skinned Warrior Bobbi Morse and Skye went to look for the man that fough against Sif, starting with the storage room where liquid nitrogen was kept. The man, Vin-Tak, was using the liquid nitrogen to refuel a device that turned his blue skin to pink. As Morse and Skye entered the room, they witnessed how Vin-Tak's skin changed its color. Morse took out her battle staves and though Vin-Tak warned her that she would not want to fight him, Morse told him that they only wanted to ask him some questions. Vin-Tak attacked Morse as she approached him, but she managed to evade the first blow. However, Vin-Tak blocked Morse's blows with his own arms, and he ended up throwing her across the room. Skye then grabbed her handgun with the intention of shooting against him, but the situation made her powers activate involuntarily. The gun on her hands exploded, and the tremors made a shelving fall over her. Vin-Tak seized the opportunity to escape. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations